


Deserted

by hosheep



Category: Naruto
Genre: Gen, Implied Relationships, Originally Posted on FanFiction.Net, Originally Posted on LiveJournal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-04-27
Updated: 2008-04-27
Packaged: 2020-09-25 00:21:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 190
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20367529
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hosheep/pseuds/hosheep
Summary: Hinted ItaSasu. Itachi's belongings were gone. He was left to live by himself, alone, in the very loft that they had shared for several years. It was all so Itachi could start a family.





	Deserted

Sasuke knew it was going to happen, but he never realized how close the day was until it was actually here. He had opted to work overtime during the weekend while his brother dealt with his wedding arrangements. Itachi was getting married in two weeks and he hated the fact that his brother was being stolen from him. He figured that, once the arranged marriage had been announced, cutting himself off from Itachi would soften the blow.  
  
Fat load of help that was.  
  
Sasuke stood in the doorway of their previously-shared loft, and it was noticeably more bare. Half of the belongings were gone. The leather briefcase slipped from his weakened grasp and fell to the floor with a dull thud. Sasuke swallowed and advanced into the room, glancing around. There were many things missing now, making the living room feel... empty.  
  
Slowly, he made his way down the hall to Itachi's room and opened the door. Nothing.  
  
Itachi's belongings were gone. He was left to live by himself, alone, in the very loft that they had shared for several years. It was all so Itachi could start a family.


End file.
